


Inner Moka Has Her Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal, cuckold, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Inner Moka Has Her Fun

With her arms playfully draped around Gin’s neck, Inner Moka couldn’t help but smile as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own, in complete control of the kiss and showing her desire for a man like him. It didn’t exactly matter to her that her boyfriend, Tsukune didn’t know about what she was doing, just that she was having fun and enjoying the feeling of a brutish man’s lips against her own. Even as she pulled back for a moment just to look into the werewolf’s eyes before planting another kiss onto his lips, the thought about her wimpy boyfriend finding out was the least of her concerns.    
  
“I still hate you, you know.” She said coldly to the pervert, her red eyes gazing into his brown ones. “For some reason, I just find you much more of a man that my little Tsukune….” The silver-eyed vampire leaned forward and stole another kiss from the male student’s lips, earning a happy sound from him as she did so. Caring for the human that posed as a monster at their school was something that both sides of Moka did, both of them loving the boy beyond belief, even if Inner Moka was currently kissing the biggest pervert the school had ever known. There was no guilt or shame in her mind or heart as she leaned forward and tightened her hold on Gin’s neck, keeping the boy as close to her as she could.

 

Pushing her tongue past his lips, the busty student was happy as she played with his tongue like it was her personal toy, keeping complete and utter control over the kisses the two were sharing, even if she could tell that Gin was still happy to be on the receiving end of her affection. However, despite their tongues dancing together and a sloppy kiss being shared, that didn’t stop a soft gasp from leaving Inner Moka’s lips as she felt the werewolf’s hands fall onto her panty-clad ass. A soft and pleasant growl rumbled in her throat as she felt the boy playing with her soft skin. “Someone sure has some balls to think he’s worth playing with my ass like that. I guess mutts like you have to in order to survive.” The silver-haired girl’s voice was cold and still somehow excited as she pressed her rear end back into the man’s hands, making sure he could get a good feel. “But, just this once, I’ll allow it.”

 

Rolling her red eyes before leaning in for another kiss, Inner Moka stopped as she heard a knock at the door, a quiet growl of annoyance leaving her as she instead placed a quick peck on Gin’s lips before turning her head to face the door. “Who is it!?” The busty student made sure that she was loud enough to be heard through the door, even though she was as calm as always about the fact that this werewolf had his hands on her rear end, slipping his fingers into her underwear.   
  
“It’s Tsukune, Moka… I-I wanted to see you…” The young boy’s voice was quiet through the door, but clear enough to be heard, making Inner Moka’s heart soar for just a moment. Hearing her boyfriend desire her attention always did that, no matter how little he wanted. She loved him, after all.   
  
“Just a moment, Tsukune!” The young woman’s voice rings through the door as she turns around to walk to it and open the door, stopping in place as she felt Gin nuzzle his face into her cleavage while her body was half-turned to face the door. “You’re such a fucking horndog, Gin…” She whispered to the brown-eyed student, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she ran a hand through his black hair to gently adjust his head to look up at her. “What do you need, Tsukune?” Once again, she was loud enough to be heard through the door, leaning down to meet the werewolf for another kiss while waiting on her own boyfriend to answer her question.   
  
Tsukune took a deep breath, clearly trying to steal his nerve to say something to the darker side of his beloved Moka. “W-Well, I… I wanted to take you… On a date… Not Moka, but you. The darker, inner side of Moka. I-I wanted to take you on a date…” It was nerve-wracking for the boy to asked the sadistic darker half of his love to go out, especially considering that while there was love from the silver-haired version of the girl, it wasn’t as much as the happier and pink-haired version of her. “If you wouldn’t mind…”   
  
Closing her eyes and keeping focused on the kiss, Inner Moka felt her heart skip with pride over the boy. “Not only do you want to take me out on a date…” Speaking through the kiss as best as she could, the silver-haired girl didn’t care that her words were coming out a bit slurred or muffled. “But you want to take this version of me out?~” The busty girl smirked and pulled her head away from the kiss, turning her attention toward the door. “I’m proud of you, Tsukune! It must’ve taken a lot of courage to actually follow through on asking.” Pulling Gin away from her chest, the red-eyed girl smiled and licked her lips. “Give me just a moment, Tsukune. Let me put on some clothes and I’ll be right there, okay?~”

 

Turning her attention back to Gin, Inner Moka couldn’t help but smile and notice a clear bulge already forming in the boy’s pants. “You will wait, understand? But, I’ll give you something to tide you over for now. For being such a good boy.~” Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired girl pushed her chest forward, popping the top button on her uniform and letting her breasts almost spill free from her clothing.   
  
Drooling at the sight, the black-haired werewolf couldn’t help but smile and stare. “I can’t wait to see those bouncing in my face as I’m balls deep inside of you.~”   
  
“I’m sure you can’t, you fucking mutt. But you’ll have to be patient and wait for when it happens.” Turning around and flipping her hair behind her shoulder, the red-eyed student made her way to her dorm door, swaying her hips with each step she took before finally opening the door to see her boyfriend standing there. She only opened the door partially so her lover could only see her, but it was enough to bring a soft smile to his lips that she found utterly adorable. “You mentioned a date, Tsukune?”

 

However, a soft growl left the girl as she noticed her boyfriend staring at her chest in the same way that the pervert behind her had, not enjoying that look from her sweet lover but loving it from the horndog that was currently more than likely staring at her ass. “Tsukune, eyes are up here.” Bringing a hand to her chest, the silver-haired girl used her middle finger to point to her eyes, flipping off the young human at the same time as directing him to answer her. Glancing behind her, reminded of the other pervert she was dealing with, Inner Moka couldn’t help but smirk as she realized that her ass was raised perfectly for him to get a good view of her rear end with her skirt not hiding anything.

 

Something about giving Gin the full view that he craved made her happy, having fun with putting on a show for the mutt. “Of course I’ll go on the date with you, Tsukune. Did you have a place in mind yet? Or did you just want to make sure that I would say yes?” Inner Moka brought a hand to her breasts to accentuate the word ‘I’ and refer to her inner self and not the other version of her, her fingers only showing off her cleavage even more than before. Of course, she could also feel the black-haired male behind her lifting up her skirt as she spoke to her boyfriend.

 

Almost completely ignoring whatever Tsukune was saying as his lips moved, Inner Moka’s mind was focused on how Gin of all people lifted her skirt over her rear end to show off her white panties highlighting her pale skin. Normally, no one would be allowed to look at her like this, but she assumed a horny mutt like the brown-eyed boy behind her must not be able to hide how he really feels. Rolling her eyes, she mentally figured she might as well allow it this time. However, when the werewolf suddenly pulled her panties down to her knees, a sadistic smirk came to her lips, causing Tsukune to gasp. “Is something wrong, Tsukune?” She asked coldly, locking her eyes with his own. Wiggling her hips back and forth, the silver-haired girl made sure to put on a show for the young pervert behind her as he continued to watch and feel her rear end, wanting him to fuck her already.

 

“W-Well… Your smirk… I’ve only seen you have it when you’re about to hurt someone…” The young boy had no idea that his girlfriend was able to feel a strong pair of hands on her ass cheeks on the other side of the doorway, his eyes locked on the red eyes that were staring him down.

 

Inner Moka loved the way Gin seemed to play with her ass, his focus on her soft skin and not the wet pussy that was waiting for his cock. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve just been spending time with Gin is all.” The silver-haired girl kept her voice low and cold as she spoke to her boyfriend, her gaze never leaving his face despite her body currently being played with by a pervert. “He’s actually in the room, and hearing him chuckle got on my nerves a bit.~” Saying that caused both of the men to freeze, causing the busty girl’s heart to pound in her chest with excitement about being able to control two men at once only with her words.   
  
“W-Wait… You… You said you needed to put clothes on…”

 

“Of course. I have no reason to dress in this much in my own room, no matter who is around. Though, if someone who isn’t in has a chance of seeing, that just isn’t something I’ll allow.” Inner Moka smiled and licked her lips as she felt the mutt lean down and place a kiss on one of her ass cheeks, loving just how excitable a mutt like him could be at times like this and reaching back to fully flip her skirt up off her plump rear end. “You should know better, Tsukune.”   
  
“R-Right… Alright, Moka.”   
  
“Good boy.~” Reaching a hand out, the red-eyed girl gently caressed her boyfriend’s cheek for a moment, running her thumb along his soft skin.   
  
“Don’t coddle the loser, Moka! It’ll be bad for your reputation as an S-class monster to be seen being so sweet and cute with someone like him.~” Gin’s voice could be heard through the open door, making the silver-haired girl laugh as a result.   
  
Seeing her boyfriend’s face turn a bit nervous and anxious, the red-eyed girl smiled and pulled her hand away from his cheek. “We’re just playing around, Tsukune. Don’t look so nervous, alright?” Of course, there was no shame on in Inner Moka’s heart as she heard a pair of pants hit the ground behind her, only cursing the fact that Gin was proving to be more and more ballsy than she expected each time she thought about it. However, as she watched the young human’s face stay calm and happy, something told her that he didn’t suspect her of any cheating because of it. The silver-haired girl was as calm as she could be as she felt the mutt’s fat cock finally press against her pussy, happy to be getting what she wanted from him the entire time he was here.

 

“Maybe you should go out with me instead, Moka?~” Gin kept his hands firmly on the vampire’s hips as he pushed forward, forcing each and every inch of his massive cock into her tight pussy, groaning quietly in joy and lust from just how tight it was. “I bet it’d be more fun than going anywhere with him.”

 

Keeping her eyes locked on Tsukune’s, Inner Moka couldn’t help but lick her lips as she loved the feeling of Gin’s thick cock pushing into her cunt, stretching her inner walls and molding him to the shape of his dick. “What do you think, Tsukune? Should I go on a date with Gin?~” Of course, as she saw her boyfriend blush at the question, the girl couldn’t help but add a laugh at the end of her question to make it seem like she was joking. However, she was keen to the sound of skin slapping together behind her as she felt that massive cock starting to quickly pump in and out of her cunt, her body starting to slightly shake in pleasure as a result of the surprise and brutish treatment.

 

Of course, her young lover was able to see that, his blush getting worse as he reached a hand toward her forehead. “A-Are you okay, Moka?”

 

The fact that the human was worried about her well being made Inner Moka happier than it should have with someone else’s cock buried inside of her, but that didn’t stop her from slapping it away from her head and nodding. “I’m fine, Tsukune. I think Gin might’ve just opened the window and let a draft in.” Unfortunately for her lie, the sound of skin slapping together only grew steadily louder behind her. Even a soft moan left her lips in front of the young boy while she held tightly to the door. It felt far better than she would’ve expected to have an excitable and daring mutt like Gin pounding away into her pussy while her boyfriend was right at the door, especially with the fact that she was shaking just enough for her cleavage to catch Tsukune’s attention from the sounds. Though she still disliked him staring at her breasts like a pervert.

 

Taking a step back to avoid being tempted by the large breasts in his face, Tsukune took another deep breath before looking into Inner Moka’s red eyes, a look of confidence now in his own. “Well, I was thinking we could go on our date later today, Moka. Maybe tonight for dinner.”   
  
“Today isn’t going to work, remember? I’m spending it with Gin.” The silver-haired girl turned her head behind her to see the werewolf staring down at her jiggling ass as he continued to fuck her, thrust after thrust making her supple skin ripple as a result of his pounding.   
  
“Doing what, Moka? And why with-”   
  
“Bonding, Tsukune. S-class monsters may never be the best of friends, but it’s always in our best interest to get to know each other on an… intimate level.~”

 

“You could always take her out tomorrow, Tsukune! I won’t be here then, you know!~” Gin kept his eyes firmly on Inner Moka’s ass as it bounced and jiggled with his thrusts, admiring how well his cock seemed to disappear into her pussy each time he pushed his hips forward. “That leaves the two of you with the -oh, fuck- whole day together!~”

 

Moka smiled as she listened to the offer, feeling the werewolf behind her throbbing against her inner walls as she rested against the door and held tightly to the door frame, her body still shaking slightly from the pleasure. “You know, that sounds like a wonderful idea. I’d be happy to grace my precious Tsukune with a date tomorrow.” The silver-haired girl licked her lips as she watched her human boyfriend blush and nod as a response to her comment, her red eyes narrowing when she didn’t hear anything out of him. “Now what do you say to him for suggesting the idea, Tsukune?”   
  
“T-Thank you, Gin! I look forward to it.” The young human leaned forward to try and plant a soft kiss onto his girlfriend’s lips, only to stop and feel a hand on the top of his head.

 

Without saying a work, Inner Moka turned the boy’s head to face away from her, a soft and disappointed sigh leaving her lips as well. “Haven’t I made it clear that when you’re talking to me, you have to ask permission first? I’m not like the other version of myself, Tsukune. I won’t give you the world on a platter. I will make you earn it. Now, earn the kiss you want. Ask my permission first.” The red-eyed student didn’t hesitate to remove her hand from the boy’s head, pulling it back to her breast and giving it a light squeeze to add to her own pleasure as she was secretly getting fucked right in front of her boyfriend.   
  


“S-Sorry, Moka… Do you think I could have a kiss?” Tsukune blushed brightly as he felt a soft and quick peck land on his cheek, one that only lasted a moment at the most.

 

“That’s a good boy, Tsukune. You’re finally becoming a person I find worthy of my love.” Inner Moka couldn’t help but smile as she saw a ray of confidence fill the young man’s face, something about seeing that smile and knowing just how happy he was to hear that from this ‘darker’ version of herself making her glad to actually be taking her time to fall in love with him. “I’m very proud of you for doing your best to make me happy.” Of course, it wasn’t a lie in the slightest, the darker version of Moka being more than willing to change Tsukune into someone worthy of a vampire like her, and glad he was making progress in becoming that someone.

 

However, that didn’t stop her from feeling the werewolf that was currently fucking her in front of her boyfriend slam against her ass one final time, a loud grunt leaving his lips. A soft and almost inaudible gasp left her lips as she felt rope after thick and potent rope of cum flood her pussy and her womb, almost immediately loving just how virile and fertile his cum was. She knew that Gin wanted her pregnant, enjoying the thought of having an S-class monster child one day. One she couldn’t have with Tsukune. Though, as she licked her lips and looked onward to her boyfriend, she could see that the young man wasn’t paying attention the calm but lustful gaze in her eyes as she knew that the brown-eyed male behind her was trying to plant his seed into her womb.

 

Deep down, Inner Moka knew that the werewolf wasn’t going to take responsibility if he managed to pull it off, part of her enjoying that nature of his and actually approving of it, giving her reason to lie to Tsukune and tell the human that the child was his all along. It made her heart skip a beat in her chest as she watched her boyfriend’s bright smile fade just a bit, the feeling of the massive cock slowly pulling out if her. It was no wonder in her mind that she enjoyed Gin’s asshole nature, loving men like him who appreciated her body for what it was.

 

After a moment, the silver-haired girl slowly opened the door more than what it already was, showing Gin making his way back to her bed with a bright and lustful smile on her face. Pulling up her panties in no quick manner, it didn’t quite matter to Inner Moka as she watched her boyfriend’s eyes drift from the werewolf that plopped down on her bed to her body, glancing over her cleavage and down her body just in time to see her panties moving back up to hide under her skirt. “Something on your mind, Tsukune?” The young vampire didn’t have a shred of guilt or shame in her voice as she gently bit her lower lip, anticipating what the young boy would say to her.

 

Wiggling her hips from side to side in a very obvious manner, Inner Moka didn’t bother to hide the fact that she was putting on her underwear now, shifting her rear end to perfectly fit into her white panties. “Hello? Earth to Tsukune?” The girl playfully tilted her head and smiled at the boy as she could still feel cum shifting about in her thoroughly fucked cunt, finally snapping him out of his gaze. Keeping her fingers hooked into her underwear, the red-eyed girl smiled and looked the young human in the eyes. “Is something wrong?~” There was a naughty and twisted sense of pride and control coming from the vampire as she straightened her back, standing tall over her lover.

 

When she got no response from Tsukune, the girl nodded and audibly snapped her panties back on her body, her eyes flashing lust and desire for just a moment as she turned to face Gin. Looking back at her boyfriend, the red-eyed student smirked and planted a very soft kiss onto the boy’s forehead. “You’re a good boy, Tsukune. You always make me proud and happy.” Pausing as she took a step backward and into her room, the silver-haired girl smiled and fully turned her body to face the werewolf. “I expect you to pick me up tomorrow, Tsukune. Early in the morning would be best so we can spend the full day together, but for now, I’m still spending time with Gin, okay?”   
  
“R-Right…” The young man couldn’t help but trust his girlfriend beyond anything else, especially since she was part of the reason that he was still alive in this school at all. He loved and hung onto her every word, fear taking over his mind for a moment, but his heart squashing it and bring a soft smile to his lips. “I’ll be here to pick you up early tomorrow, Moka.”   
  
Inner Moka slowly began to walk back toward her bed, swaying her hips with each and every step as her feet hit the floor. With her eyes locked on Gin, the silver-eyed girl smirked and made it very clear as always that she was in a playful mood, purposefully flashing her white panties to Tsukune. Of course, when she finally got to her bed, she was quick to wrap her arms around the werewolf’s neck once again and place a long and loving kiss onto his cheek to show off to her boyfriend.

 

Deep down, the human didn’t know what to think of the overly friendly position the werewolf and his vampire lover were in, loving her enough to trust her not to cheat, but knowing that Gin was too much of a pervert to not enjoy the position. Biting his lower lip, Tsukune shook his head and clenched his fists, a deep blush coming to his cheeks as he mentally told himself over and over again that Inner Moka was just being friendly to another S-class monster like herself.

 

Leaning forward and pressing her chest up against the werewolf’s, visibly squishing her breasts against his clothes, the silver-haired girl turned her head to look her boyfriend in the eyes before biting her lower lip for just a moment. “Be sure to close the door n your way out, okay, Tsukune? Gin and I have a lot of catching up to do since you interrupted us for so long. It’s not every day I get to spend time with someone like this.” Inner Moka watched as her boyfriend nodded and began to close the door, too slowly for her tastes.

 

“S-Sorry for interrupt-”   
  
“Faster, Tsukune! Hurry up so we can get back to what we were doing!” The red-eyed vampire nearly spat the words out at her boyfriend, squeezing the werewolf closer to her body and loving the feeling of his hands finally finding a place to hold onto her plump rear end, one hand per ass cheek. Of course, this brought a bright smile to her lips as she watched the door finally almost close, flashing her lover a quick smirk that showed she knew what she was doing and that she was happy doing it. “Who knows, Tsukune? I might take Gin up on his offer if you keep bothering us like this.~” Licking her lips, the vampire finally saw the door close, but not before she was able to see an upset and slightly bothered look on the human’s face.

 

“Well, it took him long enough to finally get the hint, didn’t it?”   
  


“Oh, shut up, Gin. You have quite the set of potent balls on you to be able to do what you just did.~” Inner Moka leaned forward and pressed another kiss onto the werewolf’s lips, enjoying the feeling of his firm hands squeezing her rear end and already trying to work his fingers into the underwear that snuggly hugged her ass. “I hope you’re ready to unload those balls again… I might have a bit of fun planned for us while you’re still here.~” Of course, she wasn’t going to give the brown-eyed boy a choice in the matter as he pulled her panties back down to under her asscheeks, a sharp gasp leaving her as a firm spank fall upon her skin.

 

“Oh, really? And what exactly would that be?~”   
  
Pushing the young boy onto his back, Inner Moka reached for her school top and pulled it off her body, exposing her breasts and showing that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, licking her lips as she watched the mutt drool over her body once again. “You said you couldn’t wait to see these bounce in your face as you were balls deep inside of me. So, that’s what is going to happen.” The silver-haired girl didn’t hesitate to raise her hips just enough to allow the brown-eyed boy’s hard cock to spring free from his clothing as he hurriedly pulled his pants down to his knees. “You’re such a disgusting horndog, you know that?”   
  
“I’m very well aware of that fact, Moka, but with a body like that, I’m proud to be a horndog and bury my bone.”   
  
Rolling her eyes and putting a finger to the young man’s lips, Inner Moka leaned down and quickly moved her finger so her lips could meet his own, her wet pussy lowering just enough to rest atop his already hard cock. However, before a second kiss could connect, she quickly pulled away and wrapped her hand around Gin’s mouth. “If you make another joke like that, your cum won’t be the only liquid I drain from your pathetic body. Understand?” Her voice was cold and clear as she spoke to the werewolf, happy to see the look of fear and understanding that riddled his face. “Good boy. Now, be a good mutt and ‘bury your bone.’~”


End file.
